Grace/Universe 1
"I'm the cutest!! And don't you forget it!!" Grace Hera Ventura is the third child of BlackJack and TinySatan Ventura, And the second and youngest Princess of Hellvania. Appearance Unlike the others, Grace doesn't have a specific type of clothing. She wears all types of clothes, from cute purple blouses and skirts to white dresses with sun flower patterns on them. Her appearance also consists of a similar appearance like Jack's. She has long, beautiful and soft hair that goes all the way down to her knees, and will often refuse to cut it as she likes to have it long and properly groomed. She also has bright blue eyes like her father's, and lacks the cheek genetic from her mother. Biography In the chapter titled "Evil don't die" Jack recieves a message from a future version of his oldest daughter, Georgia Ventura, who told of a future where her and her twin brother, Ace Ventura, brought upon the destruction of Hellvania. She claimed to Jack that her and her brother were exploring mysterious underground caves under the kingdom. And something attacked, and possessed them. Taking over their bodies and powers, using the twins to bring ruin to Hellvania. Jack later explores these caves with his pregnant wife TinySatan. (Yeah, i know. Bringing your pregnant wife along? Wow.) While exploring, they discover many pieces of baby furniture, from cribs, to rocking chairs. They discovered that the caves were actully underground breeding grounds for breeding and caring for baby demons. Even though they were long abandoned, it was obvious something was still there. It was about then that the exit became closed off, and a large, shadowy and ghostly like figure appears in front of them, wielding the dark soul of Satan. Turns out that Satan had a last ditch attempt to keep him alive within a weaker form. Around this time is when Jack engaged in battle with Satan once again, but due to this untouchable form Satan has now taken, it seems almost impossible to defeat him. Until he decides to possess his own daughter, and use her to enter combat with BlackJack. Knowing he couldn't harm his own wife, nor his own unborn child, Jack falls to his knees in defeat. With this, Satan attempts to use the unborn child's soul, absorb it, and use it to make him stronger, but something goes wrong, and the child's soul instead kicks Satan out from her mother's vessel. Due to being within a human vessel, when Satan is kicked out, he now had a physical form due to the power he consumed from his own daughter. This allowed Jack to use the soul he absorbed from his future daughter as an advantage to overpower and destroy Satan. Months afterwards, Grace is born. While Jack spends some alone time with his new baby girl, she makes a small hiccup, turning her into a small demon, then another hiccup turns her normal. Jack worries that something terribly wrong has happened due to the possession of his wife while she was pregnant, but later Tinysatan reveals that she actually had a demon form, and all her other children would have a possibility of having one as well, this of course, relieves Jack. But little did he know, that something did happen to Grace during the possession. While attempting to absorb her power, Satan accidentially unlocked Grace's full potential, allowing her to learn at fast rates, become more intelligent than the average child, and have a special type of photographic memory that would later come into play of the story. Abilities See: List of Techniques used by Grace Etymology Grace's name means many things, in most languages the name means the same as the word (Grace: simple elegance or refinement of movement.) though in Irish the meaning of the name Grace is: AIrish name Grianne, meaning love. People with this name have a deep inner desire for a stable, loving family or community, and a need to work with others and to be appreciated and People with this name are excellent at analyzing, understanding, and learning. They tend to be mystics, philosophers, scholars, and teachers. Because they live so much in the mind, they tend to be quiet and introspective, and are usually introverts. When presented with issues, they will see the larger picture. Their solitary thoughtfulness and analysis of people and world events may make them seem aloof, and sometimes even melancholy. Hera ''is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Hera is: Hera: (the Roman Juno) was the mythological Greek Queen of Heaven and wife of Zeus. Dealing with her husband's infidelities she came to be called the goddess of marriages. ''In Spanish the meaning of the name Ventura is: Good fortune, and people with this surname have a deep inner desire to serve humanity and to give to others by sharing money, knowledge and experience, or creative and artistic ability and tend to be idealistic, highly immaginative, intuitive, and spiritual. They seek after spiritual truth and often find it. They tend to be visionary and may inspire others. If they fail to develop their potential, they may become dreamers, or misuse power.Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Hellvania Category:Demon Category:Human